


Mordin Drabble #1

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Masturbation, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: He sometimes thinks of the possibilities of if he was ever in a relationship with you, wondering if the feelings would be mutual.





	Mordin Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by a friend who wishes to not be named, and doesn't have an account but has given me permission to post it!

Mordin, going on a slight thought tangent that ends up trailing back to the image of you. He remembers how nice you were to him from the start, which made him grow... a bit attached. Though nervous with his feelings towards such a human as yourself, he couldn't help but imagine what it would be like if you both flourished together into a happy, healthy relationship. He'd see that dashing grin of yours when you get a devilish idea, a trademark that would send chills down his spine after encountering it first hand on a few occasions.

He'd get to be your crying shoulder when your days become bluer than a certain turians armory, able to ruffle your silky smooth hair through his intricate fingers... the thoughts seemed to trail off into something deeper. More... sudden without realizing. He couldn't help but flush at the thought of other actions that would require running said fingers through your locks.

He paused from his shellish research, peering down at the warmth that grew between his legs. He knew what a human mouth was capable of, but he wondered, briefly... what the sensation would personally feel like. A hand subconsciously trailed to his waist as he humored the thought in his mind, noting it would require more research... or even, possibly, a lab.

But he couldn't ask, he'd dare not to as it would be a selfish request. He bit his lower lip, a shaky exhale slipping as he continued to stroke himself from outside of his attire. Low sex drive, maybe, but you were a spark he never thought he had the pleasure encountering within his life... It's a shame that he only wished to know if you ever felt the same.


End file.
